


I'll find you somewhere, trying to find your way home

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Crowe Altius Week 2019 (Complete) [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe Week 2019, F/F, Masturbation, Pining, background Nyx/Noctis, hints of Noctis/Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Crowe gets roped into teaching Ignis Scientia the finer details of imbuing elements to weapons.





	I'll find you somewhere, trying to find your way home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm way behind in finishing this up - honestly I'm mainly doing this just to wrap this entire thing up

_ “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” _

 

_ “Please? I made him promise he’d be on his best behavior.” _

 

_ “Noctis, I hate to break this to you, but Scientia is only on his ‘best behavior’ around  _ you.  _ As far as that jackal is concerned, the rest of us can go hang.” _

 

_ “That’s not true! Ignis is--” _

 

_ “An absolute bastard. No.” _

 

_ “Crowe!!” _

 

_ “Nyx, don’t give me that look. Just because your boytoy--” _

 

_ “Hey, don’t be mean just because you’re pissed you’re not getting any from your precious Oracle--” _

 

_ “Don’t you fucking talk about her--” _

 

_ “HEY.” _

 

_ Silence. The two adults refuse to look at each other, or at the boy in the wheelchair, who sighs, and wheels himself between them.  _

 

_ “Look,” Noctis says softly. “He needs to learn, Crowe. He wants to be my Hand one day - you know what that entails better than most. Please. Just… put aside whatever difficulties you and Ignis have had in the past aside and teach him. I asked him to do the same thing I asked you to do, and he’s promised me that he’ll listen so long as you don’t make his life a living hell. You’ve taught me. You’ve taught Luna - and yes I know about that.” _

 

_ “Nyx,” Crowe growls. _

 

_ “Nyx,” Noctis confirms, snagging his boyfriend’s hand and placing a quick kiss on the palm to soothe the ruffled feathers. “This is the same thing. I promise you, once you get into it, you’ll love him. He’s fierce, he’s got a wicked mind, he’s sharp--” _

 

_ “You’re in love with him.” _

 

_ Noctis chokes on his spit. “I am not! I just… admire him a lot, okay? There’s a lot to admire.” _

 

_ Crowe catches Nyx’ eyes. Nyx is staring at the far wall, but there’s a twitch in his cheek that either speaks of laughter, or him gritting his teeth. Huh. So not everything is perfect in paradise, it seems. Still, not her business. She keeps her nose out of that.  _

 

_ “Back to the point. Teach him this, and he’ll be out of your hair for good. Every other lesson goes to someone else. But Elemancy requires precision, and knowledge of the elements on a level that only war mages like you or the King himself know. And Dad’s already stretched thin. You’re the last chance we’ve got.” _

 

_ She didn’t want to do this. Everything in her rebels at the idea, because Scientia is stubborn and prideful and arrogant, and she’s seen men like him a million times before, and he will never bend his neck for someone like her. She doubts he’ll even tolerate her teaching him. But if she says that to Noctis, he’ll just claim otherwise. Really, although he says he isn’t, it’s clear to anyone with eyes just what Ignis means to him. _

 

_ And what he means to Ignis.  _

 

_ She sighs through her nose. Noctis has wormed miracles out of gruffer, harder men before. If he says he’s asked Scientia not to give her a hard time, chances are good Scientia is going to listen. So it’s on her to hold up her half of her manners, and not run the brat through with the pointy end of her spear. _

 

_ “Fine. But he gives me lip, and that’s the end of the lessons, as far as I’m concerned.” _

 

_ Noctis’ smile shouldn’t make her feel proud for having made him happy. It shouldn’t, but it does, and that is how Crowe knows her battleship is well and truly sunk. _

 

“The idea of Elemancy is to inspire fear in the enemy, while also adding a boost to whatever weapon you’re wielding. An enemy handling a polearm or dagger you can counter. An enemy with a weapon sparking with elemental energies that are violent enough to rip you apart if you try to knock it out of their hands though? Different ballgame.” 

 

Ignis nods slowly, eyes fixed on her as she paces back and forth across the training room. His daggers are loose in his hands, and as he watches Crowe lifts her hands, placing it just below the head of the spear, and breathes out. Ice collalesces from her hands to the spear, and in seconds she’s hold a spear frothing with ice, the frozen, jagged edges of it near the head making it all the more lethal. 

 

“Sometimes, all you need is one good spell. Everyone capable of wielding elemental energies has one type they’re a little more in tune with, even if some teachers will tell you otherwise. With enough practice you can learn to wield all three of the main, and then with age and even more practice, every little subset spell out there that exists. Including yes, a dagger that will heal whoever you cut it with.”

 

Ignis looks intrigued by that. She waves the intrigue aside. “But, one thing at a time. Pick a spell, and imbue your daggers with them.”

 

“...And how am I to imbue them, precisely?”

 

And now, Crowe knows, comes the tricky part.

 

“It’s want. Want, and a driving force. You  _ want  _ the spell to stick to your weapon, but more than that you have a goal, a reason that spell  _ must  _ be attached to that weapon. The magic doesn’t really need a valid or logical reason, just a reason. You have that, and you’ve got yourself an imbuement. It’s kind of like how His Royal Pain up there,” she jabs a finger up towards the viewing hall above, where Noctis waves down at them, “Sticks the magic in flasks or turns energy drinks into healing potions. It’s will, and a goal. He wants you all staying alive. So that magic has to get into the flask, or those energy drinks have to turn into potions.”

 

Ignis nods again, eyes still on Noctis above him. Noctis gives him an encouraging smile, and for a second, something flashes across Scientia’s eyes, a steel-wrapped tenderness that morphs into pure resolve as he looks back down at his daggers.

 

He takes in a deep breath, lets it out, closes his eyes. For a moment, nothing. She waits. Elemency, she knows, takes time.

 

And then his daggers burst into red-hot fire that burns blue, and she grins. 

 

“Well now, that’s impressive.”

 

She waits for the fire to sputter out, to die, but it doesn’t. Instead, he slides back into a fighting stance, and looks to her. “If I may?”

 

She won’t say she’s been looking forward to this, but she doesn’t have to. She twirls her spear with a hand, and gives a  _ come at me  _ gesture.

 

The resulting fight is utterly brutal, and Crowe  _ loves  _ it.

 

Ignis pulls no punches, swings at her like he means to kill, and Crowe returns every strike he manages to make, every bit of flesh he sears with a blister of cold. By the time it’s all said and over, both of them have been stripped down to the bare minimum of clothing, and are bleeding and messy and sweating. The burns Ignis has managed to inflict sting, but it’s a good sting; it means she’s still alive. He, meanwhile, is covered in chunks of ice, and flicks them off, or uses his daggers to melt them off. His daggers, which haven’t faltered the slightest bit since he ignited them.

 

“That’ll do,” she says, and Ignis breathes out, trembling. The fire dies on his blades at last, and he sways. She catches his shoulder before he can fall over, because Noctis is watching, and she doesn’t need a hysterical Prince down here thinking she’s killed his Hand.

 

Although if the expression on his face is anything to go by right now, he’s more appreciating the view of his Hand completely unwound right now than he is worrying. 

 

“My thanks,” Ignis says, when Crowe hands him a water bottle and then cracks a couple potions on him to take the sting out of his injuries. “Was that sufficient?”

 

“More than. You’ve got a natural talent for fire, it seems. And you found that resolve easy.” She lowers her voice. “I don’t suppose it has anything to do with You Know Who?”

 

Ignis doesn’t quite meet her eyes. “An easy goal, and an easier will, whenever everything I do revolves around it.”

 

“Hm.”

 

There’s much to be said about Ignis Scientia, but of all the things she could say, she does say this, “You’ve got a strong heart, Ignis. Keep him safe.”

 

“Always,” Ignis returns. 

 

_ You idiots and your pining,  _ she thinks as they pack it up for the day. She thinks maybe she’ll mention something to Nyx about this - his boyfriend pining over Ignis, and Ignis pining over him. Or maybe she’ll embarrass Noctis about it until he mans up and does something. 

 

“That was amazing.”

 

Coming out of the training hall, she pauses at Luna’s voice. The Oracle stands there, a smile on her face, eyes bright. She’s dressed in the middle ground between practical and ornate today, with nice baby pink blouse and an elegant floral skirt that accents her legs in all the right ways. Crowe swallows, her mouth suddenly gone dry, and says, “Yeah? It’s just training.”

 

“You knew what you were doing.”

 

“I always know what I’m doing.”

 

“Is that so?” Luna’s voice asks, just shy of a husky purr, and Crowe fixes her gaze to the opposite wall, breathing in and out and telling herself  _ stop that.  _ “Maybe you could show me?”

 

Crowe knows a double meaning when she sees one, but she also knows she’s been panting over Luna for far too long. It’s probably her own lust that has her thinking of it as more than what Luna actually means it.

 

“Sorry, but I’ve only got the energy for one no-holds-barred brawl a day. Tomorrow though. We’ve got training anyhow.”

 

Luna looks faintly disappointed. Crowe pats her on a shoulder, moves around her, and starts heading for the showers. 

 

“Want a hand scrubbing your back?” Luna asks, following her at a polite distance.

 

The thought of Luna joining her in the shower makes everything tingle pleasantly. “I got it Princess. Won’t be but a moment.” She leaves Luna standing out in the halls, and triple checks that the door is locked behind her, and then picks the stall furthest from the door, and blasts the cold water on full.

 

She has got to calm down. Fuck. But Six above, whoever has Luna’s attentions is one goddamned lucky fuck, and Crowe kind of wants to murder them for it. They’d damned well better take care of her, or Crowe will come after them herself. 

 

For once she’s glad she’s the only one in the showers right now, because between the lust and the after-ache of the battle with Scientia, she finds her hand drifting between her legs automatically. How long has it been since she took time for herself since the Princess has been here? A week, two? Four? She can’t even remember anymore, and that’s enough to get her to move.

 

She doesn’t bother building herself up slowly, not with her body already burning hot as the Infernian’s own flame and slick enough to take her whole hand if she wanted to. She leans one arm up against the wall, resting her forehead against it as she traces across the pink nub between her folds, letting the heat inside her build up into overdrive. Her mind puts Luna here with her, soft body burning alongside hers. Would she be loud? Quiet? Would she fight against any noise with a hand to her own mouth, scratch at Crowe’s back, bite into her shoulder? Would she fight Crowe at all? Or would she lax, dark-eyed, comfortable in letting Crowe do whatever she pleased?

 

Her orgasm crests and takes her under, and she allows herself one breathy sigh as the pleasure grinds her mind down into stillness. She knows using Luna like this probably isn’t smart, especially given she’s trying to get  _ over  _ her, but Six help her she's a weak woman.

By the time she’s properly decent again and back out into the hall, Luna’s talking to Nyx and Noctis in hushed tones. As soon as Crowe steps out they all turn and look at her, and she cocks an eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” they all say at the same time, which has her narrowing her eyes because that? That’s  _ plotting  _ behavior.

 

“Okay, who are you planning to murder?”

 

“Nobody!” Noctis says, near offended, and Crowe rolls her eyes. 

 

“No but seriously, I need to know what you’re planning so I can think of an alibi when yours fails. C’mon kid, I’m trying to save your skin here.”

 

Noctis only pouts at her, so she turns her gaze to Nyx. He shakes his head, so she turns her gaze to Luna.

 

“You’ll tell me, right?”

 

But all Luna does is smile up at her mysteriously. “I’m sorry, but it’s a secret. But we aren’t planning on murdering anyone.”

 

Crowe squints at her, but it reveals nothing, so she figures that’s about as reassuring as it’s going to get. “Fine, no murder then. But you’re still plotting a mischief.”

 

“Yes.” All three say at the exact same time.

 

“Anyone I know?”

 

“You could say that,” Noctis says, which is incredibly reassuring. “Oh, and hey, before I forget.”

 

And then to her surprise, he steps up and  _ hugs  _ her. She stares at him, and then laughs. “The hell?”

 

He pulls back. “Thanks for giving Ignis a chance.”

 

“Hmm. Well, you’ve wrangled bigger men before. I figured if you can calm your Shield down, your promise about him probably held water. Don’t get used to it.”

 

“Right. We’re gonna head off now. It was good seeing you again Luna.”

 

“Same to you. We need to get together more often.”

 

“Weather’s supposed to clear up soon,” Nyx offers. “A picnic seems as good as any excuse, right?”

 

“Don’t try to find us, we’ll find you,” Luna jokes, and waves them goodbye. 

 

“...Us, Princess?” Crowe asks.

 

“My date.”

 

Right. “Right.”

 

Luna’s mouth pinches a bit, but she soon lifts her chin and says, “Can you help me put this in my hair? Nyx gave it to me, as a gift.”

 

It’s a hairpin in the shape of a red sylleblossom. “Good gift, coming from him. Right, stand still. Where do you want it?”

 

“Above my ear, please.”

 

Crowe has to crouch a little to do it, and carefully gets the pin in enough hair so it won’t slip. 

 

“Did you know,” Luna says, “Red sylleblossoms are a sign of fate?”

 

“That so?”

 

“The reds are rarer, because they only grow in certain conditions. They’re seen as a symbol of fate because people used to give them to their lovers as a proposition of marriage.”

 

“So it kind of became like the red string of fate?”

 

“Kind of. But it was also said that red sylleblossoms bloomed where important events were to occur.”

 

Crowe pulls back. The red gleams against the gold of Luna’s hair, and Crowe can’t stop the smile that curves her lips.

 

“It looks okay?” Luna asks, reaching up to touch it.

 

“It looks as beautiful as the one wearing it.”

 

_ Shit. Filter-- _

 

“Ah, I mean--”

 

Luna shakes her head, smiling. “Thank you. That’s good to hear.”

 

Crowe feels her throat lock up. Shit. She was going to apologize, but… “What, like you don’t know you’re stupid pretty?”

 

“I don’t hear it often, no. I might be the Oracle, but I still doubt myself sometimes. So… it’s nice to hear that I look okay, sometimes. That the gowns are more than just comfortable, the skirts acceptable. You know.”

 

“Your lover needs to work on telling you more often, then.”

 

Luna glances up at her. “Not my lover. Not yet. Just someone I’ve taken an interest in.”

 

“Then hurry up and confess to them, and then make them compliment you more.”

 

Luna laughs, bright and high like a bell. It makes Crowe’s heart flip in her chest, her stomach send shivers through the rest of her. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get them to stop, once they realize. They have this way of making me feel like…”

 

“Like you’re the sexiest thing on two legs?”

 

“That,” Luna admits. “But also like I could do anything and they’d still love me. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

 

“Not really.”  _ Lucky girl. And lucky, whoever has her heart.  _ “Meant to ask, but this to-be lover of yours. Anyone I know?” She’ll gladly give the shovel talk if it's one of the Glaives. Hell, even if it isn’t, she’ll still track them down and give them the shovel talk. Someone as good as Luna doesn’t deserve to be used and then shucked aside, and if that happens… well. Crowe’s got stealth on her side. 

 

“Hmm. Not telling.”

 

“Oh c’mon.”

 

“Nope. Sorry. But I want to try this on my own.”

 

“I could always just follow you around and find out.”

 

“You could,” Luna admits, and her eyes sparkle. “But you wouldn’t find much.”

 

_ The hell does that mean? _

 

She knows by the look in Luna’s eye though this is as far as her questions will take her. She clicks her tongue. “Fine, keep your secrets. I’ll find out eventually.”

 

“Oh, I know that.” She folders her hands behind her. “And I can’t wait to see your expression when you do.”


End file.
